


I See You

by OceansGay



Series: If You Could.. Would You? [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reunions, Sad Bellamy, Sad Clarke, Sad Goodbyes, Sad Lexa, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: Clarke. If you can hear me. If you're alive. It's been 2199 days since Praimfaya...ORWhere Lexa is still alive but takes Clarke's place! (I saw a post about this on Tumblr)





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> https://cnsnn.tumblr.com/post/161138816551/i-dont-know-what-the-frick-happened-in-s4-but  
> ^ This is what happens when Lexi (me) goes through Lexa tag after the finale.. Cries.
> 
> Let's just pretend Raven taught Lexa most of the shit Clarke did on the tower and Clarke taught Lexa how to drive (I would assume Clarke drove around because we see the Rover). I think I got some words wrong or rather lines because it's not on Netflix yet so yeah. :/

 

 

    

  _11:42_ Lexa looked back up glancing at the tower, running towards is was a challenge, if she didn't have the suit on it would've been easy but she had to keep it on.  She had to get this done so they could survive, so Clarke could... 

_Lexa looked behind Raven and saw Murphy  struggling up the little hill. Raven, Bellamy_ _, and Clarke raced over to him._  

_"Murphy, where's Monty?" Lexa wasn't paying attention, this whole situation was a mess.. She just ignored everything around her, except when Raven said Clarke's name. Lexa's heart dropped, no way she was going to let her do it._  

_"I'll do it." Clarke's head snapped towards her lover, of course she would. Her heart started to ache, she didn't want to lose Lexa. Clarke was about to argue back to her when Raven spoke up._  

_"You sure you can do it?" In any other time, no one would question Lexa like this and live but that was a different time, now it was the end of the world and titles meant nothing. Nodding a little at Raven, she grabbed the pack that contained the things she needed for the_ _satellite. "Alright, Harper and Clarke will help me with the generator, go!" Murphy and Bellamy ran back to go save Monty from his doom, Lexa was about to go when she felt a hand tug on her hand._  

_"Lexa-" Clarke's voice cracked, Lexa looked at Raven who took the hint to leave them to do whatever. Lexa knew this was going to be hard but she could careless._  

_"Clarke, if this is one of those moments where you tell me to use my heart then-"_  

_"No, I was just going to say hurry.. And I love you.." Both wish she didn't say those words, it just got harder for Lexa, she finally found happiness to only know that this was the end for life.._  

_"You too.. I love you too.." She wanted to kiss Lexa so bad, it was painful. Clarke_ _released_ _her grip on Lexa watching her run.. May we meet again.._  

 

She opened the panel, dropping to her knees to grab the wires and tablet. One by one Lexa hooked the wires up, sighing in relief she looked back up to see an error pop up.  _Of course.._  

"What'd I do wrong?!" She hit the panel, reached down to shuffle around to find the walkie talkie that Raven gave her.  "Raven, please say you can hear me. Something went wrong I did everything you said but it wouldn't-" She did everything, Lexa looked at the panel "manual operation, you gotta be kidding me.." Glancing back up to see how far she'd have to go,  _that's a long way up..._ Pulling up her wrist to check the time  _9:59._ Lexa knew this wouldn't be easy, Lexa knew that this time she'd have to use her head, she blinked back the tears gathering in her eyes, "Clarke, if you can hear me.. Don't wait.." Pulling the wires out and forcing them in the bag, she zipped it up and started to climb..  _At least I know how to climb things.._  

 

Clarke looked at the time, all zeros, Lexa wasn't back.. "Come on, Lex.." She couldn't lose her..  

"Clarke.." She heard Raven call her from behind, she knew they had to go, but she wasn't.. 

"I'm going after her." Everyone heard her say it, Clarke wasn't leaving her. Ever. She could hear Raven calling her, she was about to walk when she felt arms wrapping around her. Bellamy picked her up,  _no.._  "Bellamy! Put me down! She's still out there!" She didn't realize her helmet went off and felt a stick go in her neck, she felt dizzy, her vision was going out... 

"She isn't coming?" Harper breathed out looking at Clarke's limp body being strapped in a seat.. It was sad seeing this and going through this.. 

"Can't we give her another minute?" Echo looked at Bellamy with pleading eyes, they shouldn't be leaving her and tearing Clarke away from her like this. Bellamy sighed looking at all of them and finally landing on Clarke.. 

"I'm sorry Echo.. But we're out of time. This is what Lexa would've wanted us to do, we wait, we die." Honestly Bellamy wanted to wait, him and Lexa grew a friendship within the time they had left.. She taught him how their ways worked while he taught her as she called it "Arker talk' he didn't want to have Clarke lose yet another partner, if they stayed Lexa probably would find a way to kill him.. 

"Wait, how are we gonna know if she got the power on?" Murphy asked looking around.. He felt bad for Clarke, she couldn't catch a break.. None of them could.. 

Raven sighed "We'll know when we get there.. Opening launch door.." This was it, the moment of truth.. Giving Clarke one last look she turned towards Bellamy.. "You sure about this..?" 

"It's the only choice.." The countdown started.. 

 

Lexa heard a loud crack and saw the rocket launching, she smiled to herself knowing that Clarke was going to survive.. She pulled herself up to the next bar.. This was it.. 

 

 

Clarke woke up to the sound of clanking, her eyes shot open..  _I'm in the ship..?_ Oh no..  

"What the hell?" Everyone jumped when Clarke snapped at them, everyone but Lexa. She was upset and her heart ached, this wasn't supposed to happen.. Not to any of them.. 

"Clarke, we had no choice.." Bellamy glanced at her, he was right they didn't.. None of them did since they came down to Earth.. "Ready for that spacewalk, Raven." Raven nodded and started to unbuckle her straps. Clarke watched her go down below, tears gathering in her eyes.. 

"Yes we did Bellamy! We could've waited!" Her voice cracked while tears came running down her face, they always had a choice. Life had choices.. 

"Clarke, we didn't and you know that. Do you really think I wanted to leave Lexa behind? No, but I knew somehow she'd come back and kill me herself.. I'm sorry.." Everyone was quiet except for Clarke.. 

 

She finally made it to the top of the tower, the wind was slamming against her making it somewhat hard to not fall and die. Lexa ripped open the panel and repeated what she did on the ground..  _Still error!?_ This wasn't happening, why did life hate her so much right now? Hitting the panel a couple times she looked at the dish,  _oh boy, time to put some backbone into this.._ Hoisting herself up she climbed a little a way to the dish.. Here goes nothing.. 

 

They all waited for Raven to get the hangar door open, Clarke looked out keeping an eye out for her friend..  _You can do this Raven..._  

 

She tried three times and yet the dish still wasn't online..  _Maybe if I pulled in all the way up.._ Gripping the top with both hands she pulled it back looking back at the screen,  _come on work.._ Holding her breath, Lexa saw that the dish was online finally, she jumped down to hit send when everything went black.  _"_ No... No no no no." She ripped out the tablet and chucked it as far as she could.. She failed them, she failed Clarke.. Looking back she saw the wave coming... 

 

"Clarke.. Look!" She looked at the screen and saw the ring light up.  _She did it..._  

 

She ran, that's what was on her mind running. It was getting harder to breathe, she was booking it across the forest, too fast that she fell.. Groaning she got up and saw that the glass broke  _shit.._ Lexa let out a scream when the radiation was coming through, placing one of her hands over it she got up running towards Becca's lab.. Lexa didn't bother to look back, she knew that it was only a few feet away from her, she could practically feel it. Ripping open the door to the lab, she ran towards the table throwing her helmet across the room. She was coughing up her blood, gasping for air, her legs went weak. Collapsing on the floor watching her vision go black knowing that Clarke was still alive.. 

"Home sweet home." Murphy and Emori were dragging Raven down the hallway, the oxygen was running low.. "It's going down. What'd we do?" It was getting worse for everyone. 

"We share.." Ripping off their helmets and untying the air tanks, Clarke made her way towards the others while Raven, Emori and Murphy huddled in a corner where a vent was located. One by one they started losing air. Raven went, followed by Emori, Harper, Murphy, Monty, Echo and Clarke.. Bellamy was working a fast as he could.. It went quiet.. Clarke felt air touching the back of her neck, her eyes shot up while her lungs gasped for air that she needed when the got on.. They did it.. 

Clarke walked up to the wind that gave a good view of Earth or what was left of it, she heard footsteps from behind her to see Bellamy stopping next to her.. 

"She saved us.." Clarke felt her eyes water again, she was alive but Lexa wasn't she was gone.. Bellamy felt his throat tighten, she did it but it cost her life.. He felt a tear roll down his face, "you think we can do this without her badass self?" Clarke let out a sad laugh, while rubbing her nose.. 

"If we don't.. She died in vain, and I'm not gonna let that happen.." Clarke wasn't gonna let them die, not now not ever.. Too many lives have been lost, no more.. "You with me.?" Clarke looked over to Bellamy who gave her a sad smile. 

"Always.." He pulled her in for a hugged, she finally broke, and he let her.. They needed this.. 

 

  _6 years & 7 days later.._ 

 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times and gazed up at the sunset that poked through the trees.. She got up from the hood of the Rover, grabbing a small satellite and the walkie talkie, placing herself on a tree stump.. 

"Here we go again.." Lexa sighed to herself bringing it close to her. "Clarke. If you can hear me, if you're alive.. It's been 2199 days since Praimfaya.." She let out a light laugh, "I don't know why I still do this everyday, but maybe it's my way of staying sane without you by my side and not forgetting who I am or who I was.." Green eyes scanned through the land that reached her eyesight. "It's been safe for you to come down for a year now, why haven't you..?" Letting a couple tears escape her eyes she pushed that past her "the bunkers gone silent too, we tried to get them out for awhile but there was too much rubble, I haven't made contact with them either.. But that was a while back, I haven't been there since so maybe they got out.." Lexa was still sad when she saw Polis, it was completely gone.. She tried to get to the bunker but she didn't have any luck.. "Anyways, I need to go, but I miss you.. Ai hod yu in, Klark..." She grabbed everything and placed it next the back tires, she let herself drink in the sight before her.. Madi, a nightblood she found a couple months after the death wave near Polis.. Since then she's taken care of her and trained her, shaking her head she climbed in, quietly closing the back door and grabbed a match to light a small candle.. Madi groaned when she felt Lexa scooting her so she could lay down, she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.. 

 

 

"So do we even know where we're landing?" Bellamy wrapped his arms around Echo who was excited to go back down, she didn't mind it here but it was driving her crazy being trapped inside metals walls for 6 years now.. Raven let out a laugh, they would be going home today. Finally.. 

"Good job Panda.. Tari heard you!" They turned to see Bellamy and Echo's little girl running to them.. Echo named her after Ontari, Clarke didn't like it at first until Bellamy explained Ontari before Nia.. Harper and Monty had a son name Jasper, they wished he was here.. Even though he was broken he should've lived.. Murphy and Emori didn't have kids, they didn't want any.. 

"So are we really going down?" Raven nodded at everyone, it was like Unity Day, going back home.. It felt weird since they all grew up on the Ark but the ground became a toxic home for them pretty quick.. 

"We should be landing near Polis, I figured we should go to see if they are out of the bunker.." Clarke smiled at the thought of seeing everyone, she was hoping her mother was still alive.. She wanted her mom to be alive, unlike Lexa who had a heroic death.. Raven place a hand on her shoulder.. Home.. 

 

Octavia sucked in a deep breath, a smile formed across her face, it's been a year since they got out of the bunker, they did it.. She thought of the rest, thought a Bellamy, hoping he was alive and still kicking it.. She felt arms wrap around her waist, closing her eyes and humming.  

"You're awake.?" Niylah planted a kiss on Octavia's bare shoulder, they started dating the first year stuck in the bunker. She was happy again, they both were. 

"Yeah, couldn't sleep.." She turned around placing a soft kiss on Niylah's lips. "I hope they come back soon now.." She let Niylah guide her back to the bed for a good night sleep.. 

 

Raven planted her feet on the ground, not the Ark one, but the Earth's ground.. She turned around and looked back at everyone with one big ass smile. 

"We're back bitches!" Throwing her hands in the air they started yelling and laughing. The kids ran past Raven giggling and taking in the sight around them, it was close to morning by now.. "Don't go far!" Bellamy grabbed Echo by the waist pulling her into a quick kiss. 

"We're finally home." Echo giggled, nuzzling her face into his neck. They heard Murphy fake gag followed by a loud smack from Emori. 

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place again." Harper pulled Monty out farther from the ship. Raven looked back to see Clarke leaning on the door looking around.. 

"Hey." Raven pulled her in a hug, holding her close and tight. Everyone knew she was still hung up on Lexa, Raven didn't blame her, her girlfriend literally risked her life for theirs.. "Ready to go see shit?" Clarke smiled and gave her a nod, thank god they were only 30 minutes from Polis.. Or what was left of it.. 

 

"O! Get out here!" Nathan barged in Octaiva's room not caring if her and Niylah were going to town on each other. Niylah and Octavia shot up from the bed, she looked rather pissed for the rude awakening. 

"You better have a good re-" 

"Your brother." She threw off the covers pulling on a pair of pants, Niylah following her movements she booked it out of the tent.. When she made it to the front her breath got caught in her lungs..  _Bellamy.._  

"Bell!" She ran towards him who let go of Echo which she would bring up later, she jumped into his arms crying in his shoulder. "You're alive!" She broke down in his arms, he was back and he was home. 

Clarke finally pulled back from her mother's death grip. Abby looked at Clarke, smiling at her yet again. 

"Honey, where's Lexa..?" She saw Clarke's eyes water, she pulled her back in a hug, rubbing circles on her lower back. "I'm so sorry, baby.." 

 

Lexa woke up to hear a boom, she looked out of the little window to see something fall from the sky..  _Clarke!_ She smiled knowing she's finally home, it was early in the morning since the sun was starting to rise. 

"Hei ai strik natblida." She started to shake Madi up from her too long slumber, Madi groaned rubbing her eyes to look up at her 'mother' figure. 

"Chit..?" She slowly got up wondering why Lexa had a smile plastered on her face. 

"Listen." Madi's eyes shot up, a smile broke out on her face. She's been waiting to meet Lexa's lover. "Go get the dish while I start the car, yeah?" She nodded almost tackling Lexa in the process of getting out, she climbed in the front waiting for Madi to shut the back door. "Ready?"  

"Yeah!" She started the rover and went towards Polis.. 

 

"It's good to see you guys again." Kane patted on Bellamy's shoulder, Nathan and Abby were making them breakfast, it was nice to be able to have actual food, the only thing that was tense was Octavia and Echo. 

"So Bell, when did this happen?" She nodded towards Echo who currently rolled her eyes burying her face in her brother's neck. 

"Well, it happened a year after we made in on the Ark.." Bellamy gave an 'innocent' smile towards his sister hoping she'd come around with them. When Abby and Nathan came back with food, most of them dove right in. All except for Clarke, Emori elbowed Murphy nodding towards Clarke.   
"You not hungry, Princess?" Clarke pulled herself back to reality yet again, something she's been avoiding since she last saw Lexa.. 

"I'm going for a walk.." Before anyone could protest she walked out. Being back here was too much for her, Clarke missed Lexa so much. The first year on the Ark she barely talked to anyone, she would sit by the window looking down at Earth.. It was up and down for the rest of the years, she didn't know when she started running until she felt her lungs burning.. She wished Lexa was here.. 

 

Bellamy walked out, he wasn't following Clarke, he just stood at the front of the camp.. It was hard seeing Clarke so torn, it hurt him so much.. He heard a strange sound, a sound he hasn't heard in awhile.. A car noise, it got closer and it stopped maybe 5 feet in front of him. 

"Bellamy?" He knew that voice,  _Lexa_. The door slammed shut and confirming it was her. He ran up to her scooping her up in his arms. Both were laughing, he placed her back on the ground looking at her.  

"Look at you!" Lexa let out a giggle, they both heard a door shut. He saw a little girl poke her head out from the side. 

"Em's klir, Madi.." Madi carefully made her way to Bellamy, he was rather confused but let Lexa explain to him. "Bellamy this is Madi, Madi this is Bellamy." He lifted his hand up wondering if she was going to return it but she didn't. He understood why though. 

"Hi.." She looked at the ground avoiding his stare. Lexa gave him an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sure you'll wanna see the others?" Lexa nodded following him, Madi grabbed her hand following her as well.. When they reached a rather large tent, he opened the flap open. "Guys look who lived!" Heads whipped around with shocked faces. The first one to recover was Raven who stalked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Holy shit, you're alive!" Raven pulled back taking a good look at the Commander, her eyes trailed to the back of her seeing Madi. "Who's this?" 

"Everyone this is Madi, Madi these are the people I talked about." She smiled at everyone still at the hip with Lexa. She scanned around the room and was disappointed when she didn't see Clarke. 

"She went for a walk.." Echo picked it up faster than everyone else, nodding at Echo. Lexa looked back at Madi, she didn't want to leave her but she wanted to go find Clarke.. 

"I'll be back. Okay?" Madi nodded and immediately went to Raven, who smiled in triumph who looked at Bellamy. 

 

Clarke's eyes hurt, she'd been crying for awhile. Life somehow always fucked her over, she lost so many people..  

"Clarke, it's been 2199 days since Praimfaya. You finally can hear me and you're alive.." Her breath caught in her throat..  _Could it be..?_ Her head whipped around to see her, Lexa, the woman who she thought was dead but was actually alive.. 

"Oh my God.." She whispered, getting up she ran over into Lexa's arms, she wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her tight as if she was going to disappear. "You're alive.." She sobbed into Lexa's neck, she was real and breathing. 

"Sha, ai laik hodnes." Lexa let the tears run down her face. When Clarke pulled back to look at her, Lexa swooped down to capture her lips.. Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her, she was back, she was home. They both pulled back when they heard a loud fake gag. Lexa looked over to see Madi.  

"Uh, Lexa..?" Clarke's eyes went wide when she saw the girl.. Who was she? 

"Clarke, this is Madi.. She's a Nightblood, and as your people would say adoptive daughter.." Madi walked closer until she was standing in front of the two of them. Clarke giggled looking at them both.. 

"Like our own little family?" Lexa looked back at Clarke with a smile and nodded. Her own family, she pecked Clarke on the lips. 

"Gross.." Madi rolled her eyes at her now other mother..  

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I did, I am just so tired.. Let me know what you think and good night guys!


End file.
